


Sectumsempra

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: When Harry, guilt-ridden after hurting Draco, goes to see him in the hospital wing to apologize and Draco asks for help with his task.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on my Wattpad account. I'm always open to requests (I actually really love them because my readers have amazing ideas).

He couldn’t see a way out. His father was disgraced in the eyes of the Dark Lord, unable to kill even a twelve-year-old girl. His mother was under constant threat of death should he or his father misstep once more. He had an impossible task and was unsure he could even do something so terrible. To make matters worse, Potter had taken to following him all over the castle and it was only a matter of time before he was caught and got his mother killed, he was sure.

It wasn’t long after they got back that he started going to Myrtle’s bathroom. After he had told her he was gay, she had quickly moved on from her crush on him. She was a great friend and often comforted him when he could no longer handle the weight of his task. Unfortunately, she was not there that day. He wasn’t sure where she could be but he was somewhat grateful to have a chance to breakdown in private. It seemed it wasn’t as private as he thought, however. 

He heard the door open and swung to face it, his wand drawn. He said the first spell to come to his mind, Crucio, but it seemed his attacker was faster. He didn’t even hear the curse and if he did, it was immediately forgotten at the searing pain he felt as he was practically ripped open. He could feel the puddle of warm blood forming where he fell and was relieved. If he was simply killed in an accident, maybe his mother would not be punished for his failure. 

But he didn’t die. He hadn’t realized he passed out until he woke up. He found himself looking at the familiar ceiling of the hospital wing and his eyes watered with disappointment. He started to raise his arm to brush away the stray tears that escaped but was stopped by excruciating pain. Apparently he made a noise because someone was instantly by his side. 

“Draco? Can you hear me?” It was Severus. He was looking at him with worry, a look he had not seen since he was a child and he had fallen off his new broom. Draco was confused to catch a glimpse of guilt as well. 

“Mhm.” Draco hummed, not sure he could speak. 

“Potter was an idiot as usual and used a spell he didn’t understand. It’s called Sectumsempra and it’s meant to cut someone so bad that they shouldn’t be able to be healed. I was able to successfully perform the counter-curse but the cuts have to heal naturally.” Severus explained to him. The guilt was back, stronger this time. 

“How long?” He managed after a moment. 

“A few days, hopefully.” Severus answered. 

“Potions?” He asked, hoping to get one for the pain. 

“Oh, of course.” Severus disappeared for a moment before arriving with Madam Pomfrey and a glass vial filled with potion. 

“Hello, Draco. I’m going to let Severus help you with your pain potion and then I’m going to run a few tests to see how you’re healing.” She explained to him. Severus sat him up, with much pain on Draco’s part, and poured the potion into his mouth. Pomfrey was quick and informed him he was healing faster than she anticipated and should be able to leave in just two more days. 

“Is Potter being punished?” Draco asked Severus when the healer had left. 

“He currently has detention with me but I am pushing for him to expelled.” Severus sneered at the thought of Potter. Draco knew he should be happy to hear his godfather was trying to get his enemy expelled but he was immediately against it. 

“Don’t do that. I was going to hurt him too but he was quicker.” Draco protested.

Severus looked at him oddly but nodded. He and Draco chatted lightly for another half hour. Severus left with a promise to be back later and to inform his friends that they could visit tomorrow after classes. 

Draco sighed and let his eyes shut once again. 

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat hunched over by the fire with his face in his hands and a guilty conscience. He could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione arguing on the couch. Ron thought Harry did the right thing and Hermione was appalled by his actions. He had to agree with Hermione as he pulled back to see his bloody hands. He had washed the blood off hours ago but it was permanently imprinted on his mind. 

“Harry? Harry!” Hermione snapped by his ear, pulling his concentration to her. 

“What?” He asked, looking back towards the glowing fireplace. 

“Did you apologize?” She asked him. Ron looked like he wanted to say something but the look on Harry’s face, some sort of mix between guilt and sadness, kept him at bay. 

“I tried but Snape wouldn’t even let me in the room. Not that I blame him.” Harry sighed. He had wanted to catch Draco doing something wrong but not to kill him. He could admit to himself that he never wanted to get Draco in trouble when he caught him, he wanted to save him from Voldemort. The boy had proven to be hateful, but not a murderer.

“He deserved it, Harry. He was going to use an unforgivable.” Ron said. He received a glare from Hermione.

“I might as well have.” Harry answered, standing from his chair and dashing up to the dorms. He grabbed the map and the invisibility cloak and left, despite protests from his best friends. 

After hours of walking around, feeling bad and berating himself, he found himself at the door of the infirmary. According to the map, Madam Pomfrey was in her personal rooms and would not catch him sneaking in. He silently moved through the room, sitting beside his victim’s bed. He felt nauseous when he spotted the criss-cross of bandages on Malfoy’s chest. 

He was nearing his breaking point for guilt, about to leave and hope he could fall asleep when he got back to the dorms. He froze when he heard a groan of pain and saw silver eyes flicker open. He watched those eyes look around and spot him, a fear that made Harry’s chest hurt plain on his face.

“Come to finish me off?” Malfoy asked, pain making his voice hitch. 

“No. I came to apologize. Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?” Harry asked, started to head towards her office. 

“Just get me a pain potion.” Malfoy nodded towards the bedside table, where Madam Pomfrey had left pain and dreamless sleep potions. Harry helped Malfoy drink the potion and hesitantly sat back down. “Start apologizing then.” 

“I didn’t know what that spell did. It just said it was for enemies and it was the first one to come to mind. It was stupid and if I had known it could have killed you, I never would have used it. I’m sorry, Malfoy.” Harry kept his eyes on the floor until the last line. He said it with more conviction than he had ever said anything else in his life. 

“I’ll forgive you if you help me.” Malfoy said, making Harry’s eyes widen. 

Draco didn’t know what convinced him to ask Potter, of all people, for help. He just knew he needed it. 

“Help with what?” Potter asked.

“I have a task. I have to kill the headmaster. But I’m not a murderer, Potter.” Draco fought to keep his eyes dry. 

“I know you’re not, Malfoy. Why don’t you just go to Dumbledore and tell him you need safety?” 

“They’ll kill my mother.” Draco couldn’t stop it this time and let the tears go. He jumped when he felt arms around him but after a moment, he clung to the comfort. 

“We’ll fix this, Malfoy.” Potter soothed as Draco cried.

Over the next few months, Harry met with Draco to work on their plan. Harry decided that their best bet was to finish the vanishing cabinet and let the death eaters into the castle. They would recruit someone from each house to keep everyone in their rooms to prevent any students from getting hurt. 

They had also become quite close since then. They had forgiven each other and, slowly but surely, Harry had started feeling something more for the blonde. He knew the night it would happen that it was now or never. 

“Draco, I need to talk to you.” Draco looked at him oddly but nodded for him to continue. They were sitting on the floor in front of a couch, waiting for the time to come. “Since we started this, I’ve gotten to know you and…” 

“And?” Draco prompted, turning his head so their eyes met and unintentionally bringing their faces closer. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Harry finished, slowly moving closer. 

“Finally.” Draco grinned before pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry responded instantly. One hand was running through Draco’s hair as the other one gripped Draco’s hip as he moved to straddle Harry. They pulled away after another few minutes, breathing heavily. 

“What do you mean by finally?” Harry asked, a smile on his lips. 

“I fell for you a long time ago, Harry.” Draco laughed slightly. 

“What do we do now? Everything is about to change.” Harry asked, his hands tightening on Draco as he thought about what would soon take place. 

“Now, we wait. We wait for the war to be over. We wait until there are no more sides.” Draco sighed, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “We might have to wait a long time.”

“I would wait for eternity for you.” Harry said and he knew it was true.


End file.
